


Forever

by ChibiTabatha



Series: Chibi's 2019 Fictober [30]
Category: Rhett & Link
Genre: Comfort, Fictober 2019, Hugs, Kisses, M/M, Stress, Worry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-01
Updated: 2019-11-01
Packaged: 2021-01-16 02:04:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 595
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21263318
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChibiTabatha/pseuds/ChibiTabatha
Summary: Link is stressed out that the McLaughlin's invited him and Sue over. Rhett is there to help sooth his nerves, and tell him the words he needs to hear most.





	Forever

**Author's Note:**

> Fictober day 30 prompt: "I'm with you, you know that."

Rhett rubbed his arm as he watched Link pace across his room. The brunet was stressed out, that much was apparent.  
  
"Why'd your family have to invite us over man?" Link spun on the blond.  
  
Rhett sighed and sat on the edge of the brunet's bed while watching his boyfriend pace a hole into the floor. "They did it as a show of faith to you. Sure my dad still ain't too happy about the situation. But you know Momma Di. She just wants you to know you can come over. You're still welcome over. And I guess she wants to show Sue she has someone she can talk to, too."  
  
Link dropped heavily onto the mattress, jostling the blond. He groaned lowly in his throat, "This is so stressful. What about Cole? What about Cole's wife? This is supposed to be Christmas! A time for families!"  
  
Rhett ran a hand along Link's arm, trying to soothe frayed nerves. "We've always been family. Even before we started dating, bo," he pressed a kiss to messy locks.  
  
"But what if I say something wrong? What if your dad never forgives you? I don't want you to go through what I did with Sue."  
  
Rhett wrapped his arms around Link's shoulders, pulling him towards his chest where the smaller man curled into him. "Even if he disowns me, it won't be the same. You know why?"  
  
Link shook his head where it was pressed to the blond's collarbone.  
  
"Because at the end of this, we're going to pile into my car, and head back to our dorm," Rhett ran a hand down the brunet's spine. "I'm with you, you know that."  
  
A soft sound escaped Link, a choked sob.  
  
"What happened with you and Sue? That was shitty. And it still is. That's not going to change. But," the blond paused to press another gentle kiss to Link's scalp, "you guys are trying to make amends. It's weird, it's super awkward. Dinner here the other night? Holy shit, man. Could have choked a man with how tense it was."  
  
Link chuckled slightly at that. No one had spoken a word after Rhett had arrived, other than grace, the occasional polite request to pass something from the other side of the table. All the way up until Rhett said, 'Sue, I love my Momma's cookin'. You have to give her this recipe, or I might die.' The woman looked at him with round eyes before laughing, trying to cover it behind her hand.  
  
Rhett hadn't been aiming for funny, but when faced with his honest love of food, it's hard not to be startled into fits of laughter.  
  
Everything had eased after that. Conversation stilted, but flowing. And Sue hadn't even batted an eye when Rhett pressed a kiss to the back of Link's hand over dessert.  
  
"I got you, and you got me. That's how it's always been. That's how it's always gonna be. No matter what. Okay?" another soft kiss was pressed to the brunet's temple.  
  
"Thank you Rhett. I love you so much."  
  
"I love you, to the moon and back." Link stifled a laugh as they separated. "Corny, I know. But now we gotta get you ready for dinner right?"  
  
Link groaned, "Can't I just wear a t-shirt and jeans dude?"  
  
"Sure, but I want you to wear this," Rhett pulled the sweater off his body and held it out to Link. "I want everyone to know I'm serious."  
  
Link blushed even as tears formed in his eyes, "Alright, bo. I can do that."

**Author's Note:**

> One more prompt for fictober and its done! But don't worry. I'll be writing at least a little more of these boys to wrap up their story. Promise.
> 
> Come say hi on [tumblr](https://chibitabathasloves.tumblr.com/)!


End file.
